A Rebellion
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: The Volturi never forgave the Cullen's and the ones who stood with them, now years down the road Aro's decides it's time to finish what was started and sets out to end the Cullen's and the ones who stood with them.


Title: A Rebellion

Summary: The Volturi never forgave the Cullen's and the ones who stood with them, now years down the road Aro's decides it's time to finish what was started and sets out to end the Cullen's and the ones who stood with them, while collecting the ones with gifts he finds greater. Alice receives the vision and the Cullen's begin to warn their friends, but with new and old friends coming to their side will a rebellion be started to end the Volturi's rule?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the cannon characters. If you see any unrecognized characters they are of my own creation. Some of them may have their own story or one that I have lined up to write later on if you're interested in the character.

Chapter 1: Forgive Them Not

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the home of the Cullen's home, seven years it's been since the Volturi had left them alone, seven years of pure happiness. The family had spent the time happily together going on vacations where they had met more friends, some which had even come across the Cullen's while passing through, many of their new friends would spend a few weeks with them before continuing on but remaining in touch, or coming back by for a visit, even old friends had come. The Cullen's had even gained a new family member, the young Giselle who was adopted by Emmett and Rosalie a few years back. The family had watched Renesmee and Giselle both grow into beautiful young immortals in just these few short years everything seemed to be perfect.<p>

The Volturi were a different matter altogether, Aro was furious to say the least that the witness that had been brought before him seven years ago would have beaten him, that his own death was revealed. He had been tested or so he felt, and wasn't even close to forgiving them, he couldn't find a reason to forgive them. The only thing he felt need for was ending the coven and the ones who opposed him, to have Chelsea tie he ones with gifts to him, make them want nothing more than to serve him. Alice, the boy Benjamin, Bella, even Renesmee was an interest to him. He would take them gladly and take everything from them, even if it broke them beyond repair. He was ready for it, seven years he had sat, finding more members to add to his guard, or more to threaten so they would stand by him when the time came. He was ready to track them down and end them.

Alice had seen his decision; it scared her, a shock so bad that an audible gasp left her mouth her hand tightening around the chess piece in her hand, crushing it into dust before anyone could pry it from her grasp. Jasper was by her side, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder another coming to her face, gentle caress as he spoke soothingly to her manipulating her emotions to relax her.

Edward stared at the chess board in silence, having seen the vision clearly form her thoughts, Giselle who had been sitting cuddled into Seth's side the two speaking to Jacob and Renesmee who sat across from them had also froze, after hearing Alice, she had looked towards the seer and mind reader, herself reading the thoughts that came from her Aunt and Uncle.

"Alice, darlin' what is it, what do you see?" Jasper spoke to her whispering into her ear as she slowly came to, her hand unclenching, and dust form the chest piece and the few whole pieces left fell to the board as Alice begin to speak.

"He hasn't forgiven their coming after us… All of us who were involved." She murmured turning to bury her face in Jasper chest, "We have to warn everyone, he's going to have us killed." She continued, pulling away from her mate to look around the room.

The silence was alarming, time stood still as no one spoke or moved, processing the information painfully slower to what they were used to, as it seemed to sink in the only question left unanswered was how long. How long until the Volturi would knock on their door, until Aro would get what he desired most, until they would once more be facing destruction. They were to be made examples of, a warning for anyone in the future, a warning not to go into dispute with the Volturi, but to take the punishment given. They had wounded Are, not physically no, but his pride had been injured, a wound that to Aro was UN mendable, and not forgivable.

"They're gathering more followers, to make sure they will not lose against us, we have until the end of January at most it seems…" Alice spoke thinking of her vision, nervously biting on her lip, the look in her eyes made it seem as they had no hope, that this time there would be no walking away. Jacob gave a growl from the back of his throat turning his attention to Alice then the rest in the room.

"Why not just bring them to an end yourselves." Jacob spoke up; he was angry, not to any of them but at Aro "If they insist on fighting, then why not go against them yourselves?" His arm had tightened around Renesmee, out of fear or anger was unknown, but his shaking body was nothing more than anger in itself, and his eyes held nothing but questions, fears, and even more anger.

"He has a point, the Volturi is going to back away, and if we don't bring it to them then we may as well walk to them now and give them our lives to end." Emmett spoke up for the first time, his normal smile and happy nature vacant, replaced by a seriousness that didn't suit him, his gaze lingered on everyone before it settled on Jasper who stared back at him his jaw clenched as his mind reeled through the information, and the obvious hint in Emmett gaze. "We could request help once more, after all the ones who stood with us are on his list as well, and no amount of running or hiding will bring Aro to an end on his hunt, he's power hungry and our 'stunt' showed others of our kind that we could easily vanquish them, he wants us out of the picture, so yeah Jacobs has a point, what do you think Jasper?"

"We're going to need more help then what we had last time... friend or not." Jasper spoke up meeting Emmett's gaze with a steady one of his own. "A rebellion would be a grand idea, if we weren't asking even to risk their lives, to come and stand for something that they could stay out of, would they have a reason to?" He sighed pressing the palms of his hands against his forehead as he mentally thought over the chances, the statistics. Taking a breath and a lengthy sigh as he shut his eyes now rubbing his temples, it would be a long shot, a risky chance, but if they could get enough allies, enough willing to stand it could be possible. Finally he gave a nod and his answer. "But I'm not making this decision,"

He turned his attention to Carlisle who had his hand linked together his chin propping carelessly upon his knuckles as he listened, then as if on cue Carlisle took his role as head of house. "We put it to a vote, if we all agree only then will we find her allies, if we disagree we only give the warning to our friends and allies." He gave a steady glance around the room, no one spoke all seemed to be thinking it over.

"I say we do it." Emmett spoke leaning back against the wall, his hands lazily resting his pockets, and agreement sounded from around the room slowly, not one person speaking against, though none were excited at the prospect of this rebellion. Maybe it would be a chance, either way they would be running until the Volturi found them, or fighting to their deaths.

"Its decided then, we best get started." Carlisle nodded at Jasper who took command then, instructing them to once more find their previous allies to give warning to them, as well as extend an invitation to join their rebellion.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, let me know. I do feel like it progressed a bit fast, but still seems okay.<p> 


End file.
